Doctor's Poems
by Cadao
Summary: Rose finds the Doctor's diary with a poem. She and Jack read it, add their own poems, and then the trio write back and forth. X9th DoctorX
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own, did not create, am not making money off of Doctor Who or related charactors.

Rose was snooping through the Doctor's writing desk - she supposed she got it from her mother - when she noticed a book that looked like a diary. She read it, her eyes going wide. Oh, bless him! Was he ever going to show her or Jack?

It was a poem (one that had been re-written a hundred times):

I love you And I will be alone

I can show you the universe But I can't share my hearts I can't say the words But I can mend a wound When the blood starts

How can I violate your trust?  
I love you both Is this why I have two hearts?  
I love you This is my oath

Never will I hurt you Not even for my own happiness

Rose hurried out of the room, heading for Jack...wherever he was. She found him curled up in the library, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth, scribbling down notes from some book. She bounded up to him.

"Jack!" She hissed. He looked up, eyes bright and tongue replaced by a charming smile...with a bit of saliva he didn't realize was out.

"Yes, doll?" He grinned. She whiped off the spit ( he jerked alittle) then held the diary in full view. "Hey! That's the Doc's!"

"Really? Didn't notice that." Rose rolled her eyes. "Read the poem, stupid."

Jack placed his own book down and took the diary. It took him longer then Rose to read it, but that was because he re-read it a few times. He whistled.

"Who knew he did poetry?"

"Jack!" Rose slid into the seat beside her friend. "Don't you know what that means?"

"He actually does want to shag me?" He replied cheerfully. Rose smacked him. "Sorry! I was kiddin'...sort of..."

"He loves us!"

"Could be two other companions."

Rose stared at him.

"What?" Jack blinked at her. "We arn't the first, you know."

"I know! But...its the latest entry..." Rose trailed off.

Jack went back a few days. "Okay, it is us. You were right. Hey, why is he letting you read this?"

"He's not." Rose shook her head. "He's tinkering with the Tardis. I was just...looking.."

Jack grinned. Rose raised an eyebrow then shouted, "No Jack!"

Jack wasn't listening. He was too busy writing in the Doctor's diary. He showed Rose what he had wrote, pleased as anything. Rose read the poem hesitantly.

We love you doctor too, so stop being a dick And come love us too

"I can't beleive you wrote that." Rose moaned.

"What's wrong with it?" Jack wondered.

"Is it suppose to be a haiku?"

"Yeah."

"You are a moron!" Rose sat down. "And there is no mention of a seasonal word!"

"Can't change it. Its already wrote. Now its your turn. Write something."

Rose glared at him. She wasn't good with poetry, and this was a private book! She snatched Jack's pen anyway. She'd out-do him, she would.

Our hearts and minds belong to you Both of us will be infinity true Don't push us away We will forever stay Three is in this love match brew

Well, it wasn't the best. But it was from her heart...and hopefully Jacks, too. But the ending could of been better.

"Good. Now I can say I wasn't alone." Jack joked. Rose frowned.

"Should I leave this on his desk?"

"Is that where you found it?"

"Yep."

"Then yeah, it would be wise."

"Going, then."

Rose leaped up and disappeared.

Rose had left the diary right where she had found it. Now she was nervously waiting for the Doctor to blow up about her snooping through his things. She had checked on numerous occasions to see if the diary was where she had left it and it wasn't; but the Doctor didn't say or do anything.

Though the day after they had wrote in the Doctor's personal book the Doctor 'accidently' cooked supper with just too much edible sneezing powder in it. He said he mistook it for chilli powder. Uh-huh. That's why he didn't eat any of it.

And then Jack, a few days later, came up to her.

"Look what I found in my room!" He seemed smug.

He handed the diary over to Rose, who read it then frowned.

Blame the Tardis NO ONE should be able to read the diary But she left it out in the open and she translated So I guess she wanted to point out what you have said But I still can't hurt you -  
You don't know, you can't see I can't explain for your understanding

"Oh that man!" Rose huffed. "Where's a pen!"

"Er...Rose, arn't you going to talk to him?" Jack wondered.

"Give me a bloody pen!" Rose shouted. Jack forked one over, squashing his need to run like a scared rabbit. Rose can look pretty scarry when she wants to.

Rose claimed a seat the Tardis had materialized for her. She bit the end of the pen (only realising that it had come from Jack and she probably shouldn't be putting it in her mouth) and thought. (Not bothering to take the pen out of her mouth - it was there, no use getting worried.)

She wrote the following poem:

Tell me How do you plan on keeping us safe?  
If you Don't tell us what you feel and damage yourself?  
Can we Trust you if you hide everything you are?  
If you Show us you love and care Tell me Why you think it would hurt us

Rose nodded, satisfied. Jack peered over her shoulder.

"Nice. Your inviting an angry Time Lord, you know that."

"Really? If he loves us he shouldn't -"

"But Rose!" Jack sighed. "You don't understand...what he's been through..."

"I thought you'd wanted this." Rose looked at him. "You do LOVE him, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm also aware of his-"

"Exactly!" Rose looked triamphed. "If we love each other-"

"We arn't in a fairy tale."

"Jack, I know that." Rose sighed. "But...we need some happiness, yeah? Besides...after losing his homeworld...everything that was in the universe he held dear gone...he needs us Jack. I'm not giving up on him just because he's a stubborn old Time Lord. He might want to be alone and torturing himself but-"

"Rose, he'll do anything to save the universe!"

"THEN I'LL LET HIM!" Rose bellowed. She clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Now why didn't you put that in the poem?" Jack asked, surprised. He took the diary. "My turn."

When he was done, Rose read it, and she was happy to see he didn't use it as a plaything - this one was serious. But it also counteracted her poem a tad bit.

We know you have a duty We know you need to do things We know it might not be easy nor simple nor fun

We won't hold you responsible We won't say it was your fault We won't hate you for doing what needs to be done

We know the universe needs help We know your the only one that can We know you might need to sacrifice us somewhere along the way

We won't blame you for the hardships We won't let you be the only one to sacrifice We won't let you fall into darkness when we can maybe pull you out of harms way

"That is so much better then that haiku." Rose sniffed.

"Hey! I liked my haiku!" Jack protested. "It was mine and it was direct!"

"And it sucked."

"That too." 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Alright people, before you jump all over me from reading this poem, let me point out my reasoning behind it: the Time Lords are gone. Each and every one of them. To prevent the Time Lords from dying all together, the Tardis and The Doctor became one person, the body of the Doctor like his avatar. Can't die out now, can they? (...hmm...she-he-doctor..cough) Okay? Okay. Hey! I just fixed that 'regeneration is limited thing'...ooo...rolls eyes at herself

The Doctor found it amusing, writing poetry back and forth with his two most recent companions. Truth be told, he had loved each of his companions in all of his forms (ah, Adric) but not so much as a _need_ to love them. None of the past poked and prodded the love, trying to make it come out.

Therin lies the trouble. Some of the past had flirted, but he had always been the one to start the whole mess if he even felt that was worth while. Don't get him wrong, he didn't think certain people were entitled to his love (though a few were defently entitled to his anger, but they were never companions or not for long. Not to say names..._Adam._)

He was now stuck on the point of writing a poem back to Rose. Jack understood - not completly, but enough to back off - so what to tell Rose? Anything he tells her will just make her even more hungry. A scrap of meat thrown to the dragon before running stark naked infront of it. (Perhaps compairing her to a dragon wasn't right - a dragon is not as fearless, as beautiful, as intelligent as Rose. Nor as scary, when she wants to be.)

The Doctor drummed his fingers on the desk. What to write, what to write. He had to tell her everything, no dought. Or enough of everything to make her think it was everything. You can't sum up nine hundred years in a poem. Unless it was one of those long epics, but he was not going to write one of those for Rose, no way. (Out of one of the looms came a child, a child named Theta...)

He shook his head. Not going there, then he'd actually write it.

The Tardis made a pen roll to his fingertips.

"S'that a hint?" He asked the room. He got a slight rumble-sigh in return. "Bloody hell, its not that easy to write a poem." He frowned. "Perhaps a cuppa -" He stood up only to be forced down onto his chair. "Bugger!" He swore under his breath. "And what if I have to pee, you bloody machine! Oi, I didn't mean it!" He quickly told her, before she decided to do something nasty.

The Doctor picked the pen up, looked at the diary, looked at the pen, then cursed the thing called Writer's Block.

Oh well, write oh old one.

A few hours later a rough draft was done (this was going to be his masterpeice even if he spent the next twelve hundred regenerations on it!) and the Tardis (grumpily) let him get up to answer nature in the bathroom.

By morning the poem was almost done. He just needed a way to end it. Which caused a four day break as he poundered it. He left it on Rose's pillow.

How can I say what there is to say?

How can I put into words why I want you to stay away?

You know I love you with all of my hearts.

This is why I beleive you could fall apart.

When I die I do not die,

But I come again in a form that's different to the eye.

What makes me, me, would have changed.

I will always be the Doctor no matter the change.

But I can't promise I will love you in the next form

Even if my love for you now can stop the most distructive storm.

This isn't all that could go wrong.

In my years of living I have gathered many enemies strong.

What would happen if you fell into their hands?

I'd distroy time itself to save you from their plans.

I am the Gaurdian, Time and Space .

Of all inside me, every person, every race.

I know everything that will ever be done.

Or what might of been done.

Even if I can't access it in my secondary form.

Too my greater mind I must conform.

Do you still not understand?

Why love I have banned.

What would Jackie think of,

If we where to tell her of our love?

Even to prevent you from being hurtfully swept,

I'd live alone till space itself wept.

Rose, you are everything I need.

Even my concous in the machine.

Yes, Rose, the Tardis and I,

We are one guy, she and I.

Now that your wondering what a guy is,

Please just tell me this;

Are you willing to love me,

Both of me?

Do you understand now?

A machine's love can you allow?


End file.
